Display cases as used, for example, for protecting ornamental articles generally comprise a plurality of glass or clear plastic sheets fastened together to enclose the article to be displayed. Such display cases commonly include a preformed cover which fits onto a base over the article to be displayed and are thus relatively bulky to transport and store. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a display case which could be transported in knocked-down form and easily assembled without the use of special tools and the like.
Cases having glass sides have included corner fasteners for interconnecting the sides with a base or table surface to which the fasteners are connected. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,221 discloses such a fastener. These corner fasteners of the prior art would, however, if used in a display case obstruct the view of the article on display, and moreover, other means would be required for attaching the top to the case. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a corner fastener which can be used at all eight corners of a rectangular case to hold the entire case in assembled relationship.